Outsider Chronicles: This Bites
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn into the dark ages isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but nearly getting my throat ripped out by my own brother, then recruited as an Immortal bodyguard for a crazy vampire with a chip on his shoulder? Really not fun either. Surviving 300 years then getting sent to investigate odd occurrences in America in the same town as a goddamn Vampire slayer? Really not fun
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: This Bites

Getting reborn into the dark ages isn't exactly my idea of a 'good time', but nearly getting my throat ripped out by my own brother, then recruited as an Immortal bodyguard for a crazy vampire with a chip on his shoulder? Really not fun either. Surviving 300 years then getting sent to investigate odd occurrences in America in the same town as a goddamn Vampire slayer? Really not fun.

 **Interesting idea here, a crossover of Underworld and Buffy. Considering that the two versions of Vampires are so different, it'll be interesting to see what comes of it. Oh, and before I forget, go check out Anime PJ's story, Top of the Food Chain, which is based on my idea, OC: Tokyo Underground. With that done, lets goooo!**

Chapter 1

I really don't feel like going into detail as to how I died, so I won't. I also really don't feel like going into detail about my rebirth. Lets just say that theres a very good reason why you don't remember that and leave it at that. Honestly, it was rather surprising to me when I opened my eyes as a baby. I was never really religious and, while I liked the idea of reincarnation, I never really believed in much of anything. Still, I guess I should be thankful I wasn't in hell or something. Then again, considering the time period I had been reborn into was the 18th century and the place was Ireland. Still, could be worse I suppose. My family were at least moderately wealthy thanks to my Fathers job as a textiles merchant. There was a slight issue with the fact I had an identical twin brother who was, to quote my father, 'a drunken, whoring layabout with nothing redeeming about him whatsoever'. While harsh, it wasn't exactly inaccurate. Despite my best efforts to get it through his thick skull that acting like a bum wouldn't end well for him, he refused to listen. Just about the only person who could get through to the idiot was our Sister. I was proven correct shortly after my brother and I turned 26 when my brother and Father had a massive argument which ended in him storming out and getting himself killed.

* * *

OH YOU SON OF A BITCH FATE! I knew something stank but I didn't think it would be something like this! Whats got me so mad you ask? Well, a few hours after we got back from burying my brother, the soulless bastard showed up at our front door, convinced our sister he was an angel and then started draining everyone dry.

"You know, you were right brother," growled Liam (or Angelus as he would soon be known) as he advanced on me, "I was wasting my life."

"Well, thats a cold comfort," I said as I kept backing up, cursing myself for not wearing a crucifix.

In my defence though, I never thought I'd have to contend with a goddamn vampire tonight. Or ever for that matter.

"So what, you gonna drain me dry to?" I asked.

Angelus smirked.

"What can I say, your bloods just too SWEET!"

Before I could react, he shot forwards and buried his fangs in my throat. What happened next is a little blurry since the bite fired off all my pain and pleasure receptors and turned me into a drooling mess, but the next thing I knew was groggily coming too as another set of fangs were dug into my neck and I was once again sent into the darkness, this time by pure agony.

* * *

"Ohhh, next time Liam asks me to go on a bender with him, I'm turning him down," I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness.

I slowly sat up, blinking away the blurriness and rubbing my aching neck. I paused as my fingers ran over what felt like two sets of bite marks. I also noticed that, despite the fact I was in a room that was nearly completely dark, I could see perfectly.

"That can't be good," I muttered, "Did I get Turned by one of those nuts?"

Considering I still seemed to have my sanity and didn't feel like going out and committing atrocities to kill boredom. I did feel different, but not like my Human soul had been replaced by a demented demon.

"So, you survived."

"GAH!"

I blinked as I found myself stuck to the ceiling with no apparent means of support and hissing at the newcomer from between my brand new fangs. The second I did, my hands and feet came lose and I fell to the ground with a crash.

"Very graceful."

I groaned and tilted my head back to look at the newcomer, only to freeze once again in utter shock as I recognized her. As beautiful as an ice sculpture and twice as cold, with inky black tresses and eyes like sapphires, she was wearing black leather armour and had a silver sword sheathed at her side. AHEM, I'm sorry, I'm channeling Selene. Ironic seeing as thats exactly who I was describing. Well, I think I've just discovered how I survived. Something tells me I'm gonna be dealing with a lot of people mistaking me for a monster in the future.

"On your feet," said Selene, marching forwards and yanking me to my feet, "Marcus wants to speak with you."

"Marcus?" I asked weakly, "Where am I? Who are you?"

I was still a little shaken from discovering that I'm now just as much a Vampire as my brother, albeit entirely Earthly in nature.

"Marcus is our current leader," said Selene as she led me from the room I'd awoken in and into a lavishly decorated corridor, "He also happens to be your Sire, so I suggest you show him the respect he deserves."

Holy shit, Turned by the original Vampire?! Thats some serious pedigree. I just hope Viktor doesn't decide to *ahem* deal with me when he finds out. By this point, my head had stopped spinning, so I was able to walk just fine, although Selene kept a tight grip on my elbow as she steered me through the halls. As we did, we passed a number of Vampires who gave me odd looks.

"Newcomers are a bit of a reality," said Selene before I could ask, "You were also in pretty bad shape when the Deathdealers brought you in. Few thought you'd survive."

She glanced back at me and I resisted the urge to squirm under her piercing gaze.

"You're stronger than you look."

"Guess I should take that as a complement," I muttered.

Selene ignored me as she stopped in front of a pair of doors and shoved them open, revealing a decent sized throne room with a number of richly dressed Vampires milling around. Lounging in the throne at the head of the room was a man with long, red hair, piercing blue eyes that were nearly identical to Selene's and a goblet of what I'm pretty sure wasn't wine. He was wearing expensive looking clothes, the sort that my Father would have loved to be able to afford.

Marcus looked up as we entered and, for a very brief moment, a look of loathing crossed the Elders face. If I didn't know Marcus' feelings towards Viktor and his ilk were, I wouldn't have noticed it. The room fell silent as Selene and I crossed the floor to the dius where the throne stood where the (much) older Vampire bowed, shoving my head down as she did.

"Raise your heads," said Marcus.

We did so and I found myself staring straight into Marcus' eyes.

"Welcome Lucas Corvo," said the First, "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

The next few hours were spent in Marcus' private sitting room as the Elder gave me a thorough introduction to the life of a Vampire and the supernatural world in general. As it turned out, the Immortal clans were very well aware of the Demons, Magic, Hellmouth etc and were just as adept at slaughtering them as they were each other. I did my best to act surprised, but frankly, by this point I was numb and I don't think I could have reacted, even if I didn't know more than a bit of this shit.

It took surprisingly little time to get used to my newly enhanced body, although I did managed to bust a couple of walls before I got used to my new strength, and the whole drinking blood thing was also a little jarring. I was still mentally Human after all. Still, it could be a LOT worse, so I sucked it up and dealt with it.

* * *

A few weeks after being Turned, I was laying back on the roof of the house the Coven was currently using as a base, staring up at the moon. I was…torn I guess was the best way of putting it. I was currently staring down eternity (Unless I did something really dumb) and I had no idea what to do about it. Demonic Vampires are built for Immortality since, while they may appear Human, they aren't. At all. I, on the other hand, was essentially the same person I was before I was turned. The only differences were physiological, not psychological. In other words, I needed a hobby.

I let out a huff and rolled to my feet, intending to go find something to do rather than just sit around doing nothing. Before I went inside though, my eyes were drawn to a flicker of movement and a flash of silver. I looked down to the courtyard were a group of Vampires in black leather armour were sparing. I blinked, before a feral grin crossed my lips.

* * *

Shortly after that night, I signed on with the Death Dealers. I had never really been one to sit on my arse and do nothing and being a Death Dealer meant that I may be able to hunt down Angelus and try to prevent a few of the atrocities he committed. I wasn't about to kill him since A, he was still my Brother, and B, he was kinda important to preventing the end of the world. Multiple times over. That didn't mean I couldn't beat him bloody though! Plus, I quickly discovered I was something of a battle maniac and quickly became the Elders goto guy for dealing with the non-Corvinus related nasties. I was just as good at killing Lycans, but I didn't have the same drive to kill them as some of my colleagues (*COUGH*Selene*COUGH*). Oh sure I'd deal with them if they attacked or if ordered to (usually by Viktor when he was up and about), but I was usually content to just leave them alone.

Speaking of Viktor, he really wasn't best pleased when he woke up for his century in charge and found out about me. He hid it well, but considering he kept finding any excuse to keep me away from the Covens home when he was in charge, it was pretty clear he didn't entirely trust me. The fact I was friends with Selene probably didn't help matters.

Well, maybe friends is the wrong word considering she was colder than the Nordic Coven in the middle of winter. Rather, we had a mutual respect that came from the fact I was able to hold my own against her, despite being five centuries older than me. That didn't stop multiple rumors starting up among the Coven about our relationship, much to Viktor and Kraven's ire.

Speaking of the cowardly worm, he really didn't like me and made no attempt to hide it. His only real saving grace is that he limited his hostility to glares and veiled insults and threats. The guy might technically be a Death Dealer, but he didn't actually have that much skill. Or rather, his centuries of decedent living on the tails of his 'success' against Lucian had caused his skills to atrophy.

Of course, I didn't just spend my time annoying the higher ups of the Coven, I also spent a fair amount of time trying to track down Angelus. Thanks to the many false leads, I quickly racked up a Demon Dust count that rivaled Selene's Lycan count. I also got into a few other scuffles with people who mistook me for Angelus, including a Slayer who seemed very surprised when she tried to Stake me and I responded by smacking her over the head with the flat of my sword. That particular wound took three days and two pints of blood to fix, so I made a point to avoid similar experiences in the future. I didn't kill her though.

Unfortunately, despite my best efforts and the many successes I had at chasing of the crazy bastard before he could hurt someone, I failed at stopping the one that I really wanted to. Drusilla. The problem was that Viktor was in charge at the time and had his head firmly shoved up his arse regarding Demons. Marcus was well aware of the problems caused by them and Amelia had been a Watcher before Marcus turned her following the death of her Slayer, so they had no issue with me trying to put Angelus in the ground. Viktor on the other hand was so damned paranoid he severely limited my movements. By the time I managed to convince him to let me head out, I was already too late and the new 'family' had already left. The only good thing that came of it was the fact that Angelus tended to be a tad sloppy in his kills, so I occasionally managed to save someone after the fact...when it wasn't kinder to just put them out of their misery.

This time I was lucky. It looked like Angelus and Darla were in a hurry and they somehow managed to miss one of Drusilla's sisters who I found curled up in a corner muttering to herself frantically. It didn't take long to figure out that the shock of the attack (and the fact her disemboweled and brutally raped mother was lying just a few meters away) had triggered similar psychic powers in her. That, combined with the trauma of seeing a Demon slaughter her family had resulted in something snapping. Fortunately, she didn't seem to be the dangerous kind of crazy like Dru, so I decided to drop her off at a hospital. Hey, they may not be exactly...pleasent right now, but its probably still her best chance.

* * *

"So, I take it thats the guy?" I asked as my partner tensed slightly on the balcony beside me.

"Thats him," said Selene, not taking her eyes of the man who had just left the theater we'd spent the last three hours staking out.

"FINALLY, I was starting to worry he'd snuck out the back," I said, flipping to my feet.

The year was 1890, the place, Paris. Selene and I had been deployed by Kraven (and an order from Amelia for me to tag along) to deal with a trio of Lycan brothers who had set up shop in a mansion the wormy bastard wanted for his own. The fact they were posing as Lords really didn't help matters and it was apparent that Selene couldn't wait to get started.

The disguised Lycan paused for a moment before he got into his carriage, glancing in our direction. Even after over a century as a Vampire, it still amazed me how I could see his eyes narrow slightly from over a kilometer away.

"Think he saw us?" I asked as the carriage moved away.

"Does it matter?" asked Selene, "He and his flea bitten brothers will die either way."

I rolled my eyes. Considering how much Selene hated Lycans, the fact she'd fall for one (even if he only spent about a day as one before becoming a Hybrid) was more than a little ironic. I glanced up as a messenger bat futtered down and landed on my shoulder, dropping a scroll into my hand as it did.

"Wow, I'm not surprised Kraven wants the Brothers place," I said as I studied the layout of the castle the three Lycans had claimed, "The place is a damned Palace."

"Who wants it is irrelevant," said Selene as she glanced at the plans and crushed them, "Those animals have no right to it. Lets go."

I decided not to point out that we had as much right to the place as them and followed Selene as she jumped off the roof and took off across the rooftops of Paris after the carriage. It didn't take us long to reach our destination where Selene lead the way down into the sewers by smashing a hole in the allyway and dropping down into the tunnels.

"Lovely, you take me to the nicest places Selene," I said as I dropped down after her.

"Oh quit complaining," said my partner, "Its just a Storm drain."

"Tch, fine," I grumbled, "Lets get this over with."

I jumped and latched onto the ceiling, crawling through the darkness above Selene as she ran through the ankle high water. It wasn't long before our sensitive hearing picked up the sound of three large bodies dropping into the water and coming towards us at impressive speed. Selene shifted into a ready stance as I smirked and flexed my fingers as a faint shimmer seemed to emerge from the sleeves of my coat. A moment later, a loud growl came from the darkness behind Selene as the three brothers emerged from the shadows, already ready to rumble.

Selene responded by tossing a pair of throwing stars at them. The two eldest brothers dodged while the third had the tip of his ear sliced off. The three wolf-men snarled and moved to attack as Selene vaulted over them and jammed a pair of swords into the eldest's shoulders. While the three Lycans were distracted by Selene, I dropped from the ceiling and threw my arms out. There was a silvery shimmer in the air and suddenly the youngest brother, the one with the newly sliced ear, found his arms bound to his sides. He glanced of his shoulder in confusion, only for his eyes to widen as he saw me apparently perched on thin air. I smirked and flexed my fingers, causing the thin wires that were emerging from my sleeves to catch the light. His eyes widened in shock and fear, before I closed my fingers and pulled. The Lycan let out a howl, before it was abruptly cut off by the razor sharp wires slicing him into pieces.

The other two Lycans froze in shock at the unexpected death of their brother, staring at the chunks of meat as they fell into the water. I smirked and pointed behind them. They looked confused for a moment, before the eldests eyes widened in realization. They had been so surprised, they'd completely forgotten about Selene. They were reminded of her presence a moment later when she removed their heads.

* * *

"Excellent work you two," said Amelia, staring down at the two of us from her throne, "Those Lycan brothers could have been extremely troublesome for us. While I don't entirely approve of Kraven's use of the Death Dealers to move up the property ladder, I can't argue with the result."

She shot a glare at the annoyed looking Kraven where he was stood off to the side.

"It was our pleasure to serve," said Selene.

"Mmm hmm," said Amelia, "Kraven, Selene, you may leave. Lucas, you stay. I have new orders for you."

The two named Vampires bowed and left, leaving me kneeling before the Elders throne.

"You may stand," said Amelia.

I did so and adopted a parade rest.

"Lucas, are you aware of my plans for forming a new Coven in America?" asked Amelia.

I nodded. It was something of a hot topic around the Mansion considering it had been a very long time since a new Coven had been formed at the behest of one of the Elders. Sure, smaller ones popped up on occasion, usually formed by Vampires who had left the Coven for various reasons, but they were usually small, weak and didn't last long before getting slaughtered by opportunistic Lycans.

"I would like you to accompany me," said Amelia, "Despite what Viktor thinks of you, I know you are loyal to the Coven and are one of our strongest Death Dealers. As such, I would like you to head my Guard and the new Coven's Death Dealers."

My jaw dropped. While it was standard practice for a powerful Death Dealer to be chosen as the leader of a new Coven's military force, the one chosen was usually one of the founders offspring or someone so far down the line that they had practically no connection to any one Elder. It spoke volumes of Amelia's trust in me that she was willing to make me the head of her Guard.

"I-it would be an honour," I stuttered.

Amelia smiled.

"In that case, go and prepare," she said, "We'll be leaving at the end of the week."

I snapped a salute and marched out of the room, sprinting to my chambers as soon as I was outside. This next century was gonna be fun! Or at least, thats what I thought.

* * *

It had been nearly 100 years since I had agreed to serve as Amelia's main guard in the New World Coven and in that time the Coven had become fairly well entrenched. We acquired a large house on the outskirts of New York to serve as our base and then proceed to use a combination of the huge amount of money we had from a combination of eternal life and our many successful business ventures around the world and the massive amount of experience we had to obtain a number of low income companies which would become our new money spinners in America. By this point, we'd turned those companies into large organizations under our umbrella. I also made a point to suggest that we should buy up stock in a few of the companies that I knew would make big, things like Microsoft, Apple, Google and so on.

We had a few slight problems when the two World Wars sparked up and even more when the Great Depression hit, but if theres one thing that Immortality teaches, its patients. Despite the issues we faced, Amelia's calm and collected leadership allowed us to get through it. There IS a reason that Amelia was the most well liked of the Elders after all, other than Viktor's paranoia and rabid hatred of Lycans getting people killed and Marcus' antisocial tendencies.

In other news, an interesting discovery was made in the year 1932 (by Ziodex Industries, one of the pharmaceutical companies under our control) of a rather unique type of cell found in Humans. The were named Red Child Cells, RC for short, due to the fact that they resembled a curled up fetus. The discovery led to the discovery of one of the inhuman races that called Earth home, a race of Humanoid cannibalistic creatures that were given the name Ghoul. That particular discovery had me locked in my room swearing like a sailor when I found out about it. Fortunately, Ghouls were quickly proven to be completely helpless against an Immortal, whatever the race, after I ended up getting into a punch up with one and ripped his head off with little to no problem.

Of course, it wasn't all moonlight and blood for us. While she was a better leader than Viktor and Marcus, Amelia still had a few quirks which made working for her a right pain in the rear. The most obvious one was that she had a tendency of vanishing into thin air on occasion. Usually she reappeared after about a year, but in 1978, she vanished for a full five years before she resurfaced in 83. All I could get out of her was that she gone to visit some old friends in Japan before she kicked me out of her chamber. That didn't stop me from hearing her crying a few times. After that, she became far more melancholy than ever before, only really perking up after meeting Thomas in 1989. Oh, and she vanished again shortly after that too, but I was able to divert attention away so no one figured out that she'd been pregnant.

After that bit of insanity, things were mercifully quiet for the next couple of years until 1998 when Amelia called me to her chambers for a mission that would serve to be my biggest headache in the past 200 years.

 **And there we go, done. Next time, Lucas is sent to a certain town by Amelia.**

 **I know this is kinda all over the place, but I wanted to set the scene with this character in one chapter. It'll become a bit more coherent from here.**

 **The fight with the Lycans was the one from the first part of Endless War, the three animated shorts. Naturally, with all three brothers dead, that particular part of the timeline is already gone.**

 **Now, why would I have included that nod to Tokyo Ghoul I wonder? Could it have something to do with a certain half Lycan? Maybeeee~**

 **Hmm, I wonder how else I'm going to stitch the worlds together? Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!**

 **Anyway, I'm done, so make sure you lot leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: This Bites

Getting reborn into the dark ages isn't exactly my idea of a 'good time', but nearly getting my throat ripped out by my own brother, then recruited as an Immortal bodyguard for a crazy vampire with a chip on his shoulder? Really not fun either. Surviving 300 years then getting sent to investigate odd occurrences in America in the same town as a goddamn Vampire slayer? Really not fun.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me Amelia?" I asked as I entered the Elders office.

Amelia looked up from the report she was reading with an unusually serious light in her eyes.

"I have a job for you Lucas," she said, "And its imperative that you don't fail."

I immediately straightened.

"I am at your command," I said.

Amelia nodded.

"A few days ago, I received a report of a robbery at one of our storage vaults in Vienna," she said, "It was a high security vault, intended to hide secrets and treasures that are far too dangerous to allow out into the world, so the fact they succeeded in their robbery is...disconcerting to say the least."

"You think we have a rat?" I asked.

"Possible, but thats not your job," said Amelia, "I will deal with the break in. You are to track down what was taken and retrieve it."

I nodded.

"Alright, what was taken?" I asked.

"A box containing a fragment of an ancient and incredibly powerful Demon," said Amelia, "He was called the Judge and we helped to destroy him over six centuries ago."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from reacting.

"So I take it that the fact someone took the box is a bad thing?" I asked.

"Oh yes," said Amelia, "See, we couldn't kill him. He was immune to any weapon forged, so we ended up being forced to dismember him. That battle was one of the few times Viktor approved of the use of Lycans after he awoke and found out from the Blood Memories."

"Oh, so very bad?"

Amelia gave me a flat look.

"Anyway, if someone managed to bring the parts of the Demon back together, he would be revived," said Amelia, "I don't know who stole it, but I have a horrible suspicion it was Spikes goons. The idea of someone like that with the Judge on their side...doesn't bear thinking about."

"Got it," I said, "Any idea where I should start looking?"

"We managed to track the crate to Sunnydale California, so start your search there," said Amelia, "And hurry."

I snapped a salute and left the room.

* * *

"Well, this is gonna be fun," I grumbled as I pulled up in front of the safehouse we had in Sunnydale, "Me in the same town as Angel and the Slayer. Ohhh, that'll end well."

I kept grumbling as I stalked upstairs with my bags and started taking stock of what I had.

"Right, plenty of blood bags, enough guns to make Kahn drool and...a torture chamber. Great."

I shut the door to the sterile room set up for 'interrogations' in favor of checking on the living quarters. As was standard, they were rather spartan, designed more for function than comfort, but that was fine. In my 200 years as a Death Dealer, I had dealt with far worse. At least this place had a bed. A quick check of the security system revealed that there was only about an hour until dawn, so I decided to call it a day. I could start my search in the evening.

* * *

The next evening, I was 'eating' breakfast while waiting for the last of the evening light to fade while trying to come up with a game plan. While I knew that Spike and his gang were using an abandoned warehouse as a base, I had no idea which one. It certainly didn't help that Sunnydale seemed to have an uncomfortable number of such locations to choose from. Then there was the issue of figuring out if the Judge had been reassembled yet. If he had, it would probably be a good idea to offer the Scoobys my help…

I pulled a face at that thought. Yeah, that meeting would go well if Angel had already been de-souled. I'd already had to deal with one Slayer in my time, I wasn't looking forwards to a second, especially not one whos recently been dumped and targeted by someone who happens to look exactly like me. Still, that didn't change the fact that talking with that lot was the best way of figuring out where the Judge was and dealing with him. I sighed and tossed my drained blood pack into the bin as I stood.

"Well, lets get this over with," I muttered as I opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach the school and even less time to locate the library skylight. I had no intention of using the door, especially not when Buffy had a rocket...launcher, aw shit. I let out a groan and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to alleviate the headache that was suddenly pounding behind my eyes.

"Well, lets get this over with," I muttered as I placed my hands on the edge of the window, "Hup."

I flipped up into a perfect handstand, holding the pose for a moment before pushing myself of and crashing through the window, feet first.

* * *

Third Person POV, with Buffy

Buffy felt numb. Considering everything that had happened over the last couple of days, that honestly wasn't all that surprising. Between failing to stop the Judge from being restored, discovering that Angel had been de-souled because of her and finding out that the newly evil Vampire was out to kill everyone even remotely connected to her for revenge, she was all emotioned out. Not even learning how to use a rocket launcher from Xander of all people could elicit much of a reaction from her. However, the skylight abruptly exploding and a figure in black dropping into the room was still odd enough to surprise her. The figure landed on the table in front of a startled Willow without so much as bending his knees, despite the two story drop. In fact, it almost looked as if he'd simply stepped down of a step.

"Hnn, maybe I should have opened that first," he muttered in a voice coloured by an irish accent as he brushed broken glass of his shoulder, "Sorry about that."

Buffy stared at the newcomer, trying desperately to figure out just how and why someone would drop through the ceiling. Then she noticed that Willow and Giles both looked terrified and the Watcher was inching towards a cross on a nearby shelf. The reason for those reaction became apparent a moment later however when he turned around to face the Slayer, revealing a face that was identical to Angel's. Buddy's eyes widened as a combination of fear, grief and white hot fury shot through her body. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth as her fingers closed around a handy nearby stake.

"Whoo boy, I knew this was a bad idea," muttered 'Angel', right before Buffy charged him, stake aimed squarely for his chest.

In an impressive display of flexibility that should not be possible for the Human body, the man bent backwards, avoiding the stab as he spun away from the Slayers attack.

"Huh, not bad," he said.

Buffy snarled and charged him again, her anger blinding her to the fact that the mans eyes were a bright, electric blue instead of Angel's dark brown. He signed and ducked under the thrust, catching Buffy's wrist and flipping her over his shoulder to slam into the table, twisting her arm behind her in the same movement in a perfect lock that rendered Buffy completely immobile, It didn't help that he was incredibly strong.

"Say uncle," he said.

Instead, Giles splashed holy water on him from behind. However, instead of the faint hissing and screams they were all expecting, the Scooby gang were treated to a perfect deadpan look.

"Really? Holy water?"

Giles blinked at the sight of the newcomers blue eyes.

"Oh, right," he said, "I suppose that would be a waste of time on you."

"So would the cross the idiot's about to hit me with," said the man.

Xander paused as he was about to do just that.

"Er, shouldn't you be running from this?" asked the teen.

"No, because I'm not a demon," drawled the stranger.

"W-wait, what?" stuttered Willow, "B-but…"

"Hes right Willow, this isnt Angel," said Giles.

"Oh, so thats why little miss Slayer got so angry at the sight of me," said the not-Angel, "Let me guess, you slept with him and broke that curse of his?"

Buffy, who had stopped struggling at this point, immediately went bright red as Xander and Giles jerked in surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes," drawled the newcomer with a shit eating grin that looked very odd on Angel's face, "Now, if I let you up, are you gonna try and stake me again? Cus that shit hurts."

Buffy's response was to let out a pained moan. Still, the Angel-looka-like took that as a yes and released her before dropping into a sitting position on the table.

"So, um, if your not Angel, why do you look so much like him?" asked Xander, "I mean, its uncanny. Are you some kind of clone?"

The stranger snorted.

"Nah, I'm his twin," he said, "Names Lucas by the way."

Cue five very confused looks.

"Angel has a twin?" asked Willow.

"I doubt he knows I'm still alive considering he killed our entire family after he was Turned," said Lucas, "I was lucky enough to survive, although he did leave me with this lovely souvenir."

He tilted his head to the side to reveal a nasty looking scar that everyone recognized as a vampire bite.

"So wait, if your Angels twin, how are you still alive?" asked Oz, "I mean, isnt he pretty old?"

"Over 200," said Giles, "But hes not Human either. Those blue eyes are indicative of a Corvinus Strain Vampire."

"Stick that in me and I'll do more than just slam you into the table," said Lucas as Buffy's fingers twitched towards the fallen stake.

"But if hes a Vampire, how come Holy water didn't affect him?" asked Xander.

"Because Corvinus Strain Vampires are not related to Demons," said Lucas, "We're biologically immortal transgenics created from a mutagenic virus carried in blood and saliva."

"Err…"

"They're Humans mutated by a virus, not corpses possessed by demons," translated Giles, "They're actually more closely related to Werewolves than the Demonic Vampires that we know."

"Don't let Viktor hear you say that," muttered Lucas.

"What? Oh, yes, of course," said Giles, "Actually, having him here may be a big help. It was originally the Vampire Elder Amelia who defeated the Judge."

"Wait, let me guess," said Lucas, cutting the Watcher off, "Spike was the one behind stealing the bits of Demon and he and his little nutcase of a squeeze have managed to put him back together?"

"Rather crude, but accurate," said Giles.

Lucas groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Great, Amelia's gonna kill me," he muttered, "Right, so lets take stock, the Judge is back, my Brother is now back to being a soulless killer 'artist' who considers that nutjob Drusilla to be his best work and the Slayer is apparently in love with said soulless killer."

Buffy twitched.

"How did…" started Oz.

"I'm over 200 years old kiddo," said Lucas, "You learn to pick up on these things."

"Fair enough."

"Alright you lot, enough," said Buffy, "We have a plan and a Demon to destroy so we really shouldn't hang around any more."

"Great, I'll tag along," said Lucas, hopping off the table, "Dealing with the Judge is supposed to be my job here after all. Plus…"

He grinned, showing off a set of fangs that had everyone in the room recoiling since they were even larger than Angels and looked even more eery set into his still very Human face.

"Its been 200 years since I've last seen my brother. I think we're due a visit."

* * *

Buffy really wasn't sure what to make of Lucas. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of Angel and yet...he was so different. Even at the height of their time dating, Angel always had an air of melancholy about him, a near tangible aura of the weight of the sins he bore. Lucas utterly lacked it. Instead, he seemed rather carefree and cheerful, almost like Xander but with an air of preparedness that reminded her of Kendra. He was a soldier, there was no doubt about that, and stronger than her if the way he had easily manhandled her when she'd tried to attack him was anything to go by, yet Buffy got the distinct impression that he wasn't really a threat to them.

Then there was his smile. That more than anything proved to Buffy that Lucas was nothing like Angel. Angels smile always held a tinge of regret to it, or, more recently, sheer malevolence and evil. She didn't think she had ever really seen a true smile from her ex, but Lucas..? She glanced over at the Vampire, who already seemed to have created a rapport with Xander and Oz and was cracking jokes that had the two in stitches. Yeah, defiantly nothing like Angel. Hell, looking at him right now, it was hard to believe he was even a 244 year old Vampire rather than a normal collage aged man. Well, so long as Buffy ignored the body armour he wore under his coat and the holstered guns at his hips.

"Need something Buffy?"

The Slayer jerked as she realised that the subject of her thoughts had caught her looking at him. She quickly looked away to hide her reddening cheeks at being caught.

"N-no, nothing," she said, inwardly cursing the stutter.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, but didn't get chance to push as they had arrived at the factory Spike and his minions were using as a base, much to Buffy's relief. The fact she was relieved to be fighting a stupidly powerful Demon she couldn't kill but could kill her with a touch over trying to talk to Lucas was completely lost on her.

* * *

Back to Lucas

As tempted as I was to simply direct everyone to the shopping centre (or snag Spike at the factory), I had no real way of explaining that away. I suppose I could have told them how I know, but somehow I doubt that'd go over too well. As for Spike, well, maybe its stupid, but the guys so damn cool I couldn't resist letting him stick around.

"200 years and I still haven't lost my sense of whimsy," I muttered.

"Pardon?" asked Jiles.

"Nothing," I said as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, "Lets go blow up a demon."

I hoisted the box containing the bazooka over my shoulder (being the strongest, I had been ordered to carry it by a very tense Buffy) and followed the Slayer out of the lift and down the hall to where the blue form of the Judge was zapping people left and right. A quick shot from Buffy's crossbow put a stop to that, although it apparently didn't do much more than annoy him.

"That won't work you stupid girl," said the Demon, sneering at the Slayer, "And I won't fall to those foolish little Immortals this time either. Not when they are too busy tearing at one another's throats."

He switched his sneer to me.

"That was then," said Buffy, "Lets see how you hold up to a modern weapon."

I opened the box and passed the Slayer the bazooka, barely suppressing the urge to smirk when I saw Angelus and Drusilla's eyes widen in horror. Yeah, even Werewolves can't walk of getting hit by a damned rocket (don't ask how I know that), so Vampires really don't stand a chance.

"Whats that do?" asked the Judge dumbly as his two bodyguards dove for cover and Buffy pulled the trigger.

One explosion and I scowled as I brushed a bit of Demon of my shoulder.

"You know, I really don't think we need to worry about him coming back any more," I grumbled, "But just to be sure, make sure you encase one of these bits in concrete and drop it into the sea or something."

"Thats...actually a good idea," said Xander.

"Don't sound so surprised," I muttered, "Anyway, you lot keep picking up the bastard, I'm gonna go kick my brothers arse."

I vaulted over the counter we had taken cover behind and sprinted through the door Angelus had just vanished through as the sprinklers came on. I burst through a door and immediately dropped to my knees, sliding under the swipe Angelus took at my head while tripping him with a length of wire around his ankle.

"Heh, not bad Buff…" started Angelus, only to trail off when he saw me, "Who the hell are you?"

"Aww come on Liam, I know its been a while, but surely you haven't forgotten me," I said as I flipped to my feet.

Angelus' eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-no, your dead," he said, "I killed you, you are DEAD!"

"Nope, still very much alive," I said, "Now then, why don't we settle this."

I dropped into a fighting crouch as my fangs extended to their full length and my eyes blazed like lightning bolts. Angelus snarled right back and the two of us pounced.

 **Ohhh, so mean, so horrible so...actually no, thats all its was. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***cough*, anyway, Lucas is off to a flying start. Between a crazy entrance, nearly getting staked and already getting in with the Scooby gang, this looks like things are gonna get crazy.**

 **Speaking of, if your wondering why they were so quick to trust him, they weren't really. Well, Giles probably does...ish since the Watchers know and have had dealings with the Covens in the past. Usually when Amelia's in charge since Marcus doesn't really care and Viktor is...well, Viktor.**

 **Yes, I am setting up a possible romance between Buffy and Lucas. Maybe thats a tad iffy considering she just broke up with his identical twin, but thats half the fun. Plus, it'll be interesting to see if I can pull of the inevitable drama.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, Angelus vs Lucas, brother vs brother and Demon against Corvinus. Should be interesting. Until then, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: This Bites

Getting reborn into the dark ages isn't exactly my idea of a 'good time', but nearly getting my throat ripped out by my own brother, then recruited as an Immortal bodyguard for a crazy vampire with a chip on his shoulder? Really not fun either. Surviving 300 years then getting sent to investigate odd occurrences in America in the same town as a goddamn Vampire slayer? Really not fun.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Do you know what the main difference between Demonic and Corvinus type Vampires is? Actually, its rather simple. The answer is instinct. Despite our changes, Corvinus Strain Vampires are still mostly Human. Sure, we do have some altered instincts, such as our need to seek out blood and darkness, along with our predisposition to getting up high when startled, but other than that, we have far fewer powerful instincts than the Lycans.

Demonic types on the other hand have a relatively simple set of instincts. They feed, they Sire and, more than everything, destroy. That more than anything is what makes Vampires so damned dangerous, not the lack of Soul. After all, a sudden lack of morality does not necessarily mean that a new Vampire would simply start slaughtering people for fun.

This difference was proven more than anything in the clash between Angelus and I. While he was a very skilled combatant, it was rather obvious that his training had been slapdash and sloppy, likely because he didn't tend to wait long enough to actually learn before moving on. However, 200 years of experience, a complete lack of restraint and the sheer brutality of his attacks more than made up for it.

On the other hand, I had spent 200 years training as a warrior, fighting monsters capable of ripping me limb from limb with ease. As a result, I was able to easily match the animalistic fury Angelus was attacking me with with little to no problem. The fact we were equal in strength certainly helped. Actually, we were perfectly matched in every way, so our initial clash resulted in a standoff as our fists slipped past the others guard and sent us both flying back into the walls. Still, Vampire durability meant we were back up and circling in moments.

"How did you survive?!" hissed Angelus, "I tore your throat out!"

"Sheer dumb luck," I hissed right back, "And a convenient Vampire Elder who decided to turn me for some reason."

Angelus growled.

"Of course, I should have known," he growled, "The damned Corvinus bloodline! They always seem to be getting in my way."

"Actually, that's just me," I said, "I spent the last 200 years chasing you around trying to keep the damage to a minimum."

I paused.

"Then again, Amelia really doesn't like your kind, so I guess it wouldn't be totally surprising if she sent some Death Dealers out to deal with you."

Angelus snarled and pounced at me again, his claws aimed to gut me. I jumped back out of range and flexed my fingers. Almost immediately, Angel froze and I landed on what looked like thin air, causing the wires I'd been weaving around the room since the start of the fight to shimmer and become slightly visible.

"W-what the hell is this?!" spluttered the Vampire as he struggled against the wire.

"This is why I'm known as the Spider," I said with a smirk, "Thin, razor sharp wire made from incredibly strong experimental material. I've got very good with it over the years and now…"

I smirked and spread my fingers, causing more wire to appear between them.

"...You're trapped in my web."

I went to close my fist, which would tighten the wire around his throat and decapitate him, but before I could, Angelus clenched his muscles and pulled. As he did, the display cases the wire was attached to came loose or outright shattered, sending glass and merchandise flying everywhere, including a black light that hit the ground nearby and turned on. Now, there had been a few times in the past 200 years when I had been exposed to sunlight and let me tell you, it HURT. I had once been thrown into a burning building by a Lycan, one of the few times when I had come incredibly close to death, and even that didn't hurt anywhere near as much as exposure to sunlight. With that in mind, I think I can be forgiven for getting rather distracted when the UV lamp's rays hit my leg and the feeling of my entire left leg getting set on fire, electrocuted, stabbed with red hot needles and sawn off by a rusty chainsaw shot threw me.

I let out a howl of pain that probably sounded more animal than Human as my trouser leg burnt away, quickly followed my my skin blistering and blackening. I immediately collapsed, my fingers instinctively twitching to slice the lamp to pieces, freeing Angelus in the process.

I'm not entirely sure what happened next since I was a tad delirious from the pain, but when my vision returned, I found myself being carried by Buffy with my arm over her shoulder.

"Oww, that hurt," I groaned, "Angelus?"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and I followed her gaze back into the room where I'd fought him and snorted when I saw him curled up in a ball.

"Ahh, seeing him like that brings back memorys," I said, before wincing as I tried to put weight on my burnt leg.

"Are you OK?" asked Buffy.

"I will be," I said, "I just need to feed and rest and this should be healed by tomorrow."

Buffy looked a tad uncomfortable at the mention of feeding.

"Don't worry, I don't feed on Humans," I said, "Actually, its against our laws to do so, unless we're Turning them."

"What happened anyway?" asked Buffy, clearly wanting to get of the topping of blood sucking, "It looks like you stuck your leg in a fire."

I snorted.

"Trust me, that wouldn't hurt nearly as bad," I said, "Sunlight is one of the few weaknesses Corvinus Vampire shair with our demonic counterparts, but in our case its actually a form of hyper photosensitivity. Basically, we're allergic to UV radiation, so when a blacklight accidentally turned on and I stepped into it...this happened."

I indicated to my ruined leg.

"Ouch."

"Indeed."

We stepped out into the atrium where the Judge got blown to smithereens where the rest of the Gang was finishing up gathering all the bits they could find. As we entered Xander looked up and hurried over when he saw us.

"Buffy, we've finished gathering up...holy cow, what happened to you?" he asked as he saw my leg.

"Long story," I said, "I'll be fine though. Just need a full meal and a bit of rest."

I grinned, showing off my fangs.

"O-oh, well, thats g-good to hear…" stuttered Xander as he rapidly back up and hurried back to helping the others pack up the Judges remains as I snickered at his reaction.

"What?" I asked as I caught the glare Buffy was sending my way, "I was only kidding."

Buffy scowled and dropped me on my behind.

"Ouch."

"Alright, that seems to be everything," said Giles, "Now, we should leave."

"Er, I don't suppose I could bum a ride of someone?" I asked, "I kinda can't walk and I really don't feel like burning to death when the sun comes up."

"Of course, where do you live?" asked Giles.

I told him the address and Buffy looked mildly surprised.

"Thats the same building as Angel's apartment," she said.

"Hnn, small world," I muttered.

"I'll drop you off on the way to Buffy's house," said Giles.

"Thanks."

* * *

The trip was done in silence, as was the journey up stairs that Buffy helped me with since my leg was still a total mess.

"Thanks," I said as the Slayer dropped me onto a chair, "Could you pass me a pack from the fridge?"

"Ziodex industries?" asked Buffy as she read the label on the blood pack she tossed to me.

"We own it," I said, "Its a pharmaceutical company thats focused on research into synthetic plasma and hematology. Blood research."

That last part was because of the blank look Buffy was giving me.

"Oh, well, thanks for the help tonight," said Buffy.

"No problem," I said, "I was just doing my job and it was...nice to see Liam again after so long."

"Liam?"

"You didn't think Angelus was his real name did you?" I asked around the top of the blood bag as I drained it.

Buffy opened her mouth, paused and closed it again.

"Good point," she said.

I grunted and got to my feet, stretching out my newly healed leg. Vampire healing really is amazing considering the only indication that it had been burnt black a few seconds ago was a slight reddening.

"Great, I need some new trousers," I muttered, "Good thing these safe houses have plenty of spare equipment."

I glanced at Buffy and saw that she was staring at my fully healed leg in shock. I smirked.

"Vampire healing, very handy," I said, "Now, its late, a school night and Giles is waiting for you downstairs, so get going."

"O-ok," said Buffy, "Um, I guess I'll see you around…"

I shrugged.

"Don't know how much longer I'll be here," I said, "My mission heres over after all. But until I go, you know where to find me if you need to talk."

Buffy gave me a look.

"200 years have given me a lot of insight," I said, "I know what its like to lose someone you care for."

Buffy flinched and turned away.

"Um, I should go," she mumbled and hurried out the door.

I sighed. Something told me that things were gonna get rather annoying for me. I got to my feet and headed for the phone to make my report.

"Corvin industries, how can I help you tonight?"

"For the Elders," I said.

"Very well sir, I'll put you through."

There was a click and a moments silence before Amelia's voice came down the line.

"Report," she said.

I did as I was told. Once I was finished, Amelia let out a sigh and I got the distinct impression she was rubbing her eyes.

"I see," she said, "So, the Slayer's in Sunnydale is she? Well, I guess thats not entirely surprising."

"Your orders?" I asked.

Amelia was silent for a moment.

"You said Angelus is back?" she asked.

"Yep."

"In that case, I want you to stay put," she said, "Considering what you just told me and knowing his MO, I think we can guarantee he'll be sticking around for a while to try and take 'revenge' against the Slayer. Keep her safe and alive."

"Understood," I said.

"Best of luck kid, I think you'll need it."

There was a click as Amelia hung up. I sighed and put the phone back on the hook, absently rubbing my leg as I sat back in my seat. Well, it looked like I'd be here for a while. This was gonna be fun…

* * *

Third Person POV, with Amelia

The Elder sat back in her seat, steepling her fingers as she stared up at the ceiling.

"The Hellmouth huh?" she muttered, "Something tells me he's going to need all the help he can get...hmm…"

She got to her feet and walked over to a bookcase where she pulled out a book, causing the entire thing to turn, revealing a room full of weapons, books and covered in runs and circles that would make no sense to virtually everyone on the planet, including her fellow Elders. Amelia stepped into the room and walked over to a chest in the corner. She opened it and started rummaging around, moving aside scrolls, what looked like a partly burnt staff and a sword with the Cross of St George on the hilt until she found a long, wooden box with a five pointed star embossed on the top in bronze. She picked up the box and opened it, smirking slightly when she saw what was inside.

"Yes, this will do nicely," she said, "Still, there are only five left...oh well, I trust him to use them well."

She shut the box and returned to her office to have her secretary send the package to Lucas.

 **And done. So, what did you think of the fight? Maybe the end was a bit of a copout, but Angel needs to stay alive for a while longer.**

 **I have no idea if a Blacklight would actually do that to a Corvinus strain Vampire, but it is stated that its the UV rays in sunlight that hurt them and blacklights give out UV rays, so its not that much of a leap.**

 **A bit of bonding with Buffy.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what it is Amelia's sending Lucas? You might be able to guess if you consider my reputation. It promises to give both Buffy and Lucas a headache, albeit for different reasons.**

 **And with that I'm done. Next time, we'll see what type of lycanthrope I'll use to turn Oz into. Until then, please leave a review!**


End file.
